


an angels touch

by manskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, im just getting some creative ideas down through homos, this is literally self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is there anything more complex than a human; is there anything more divine than an angel</p><p>or, the one where castiel looks with his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	an angels touch

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is I just wanna write something with angels and gays

with touches as light as the feathers that make up his wings,  
castiel drags his fingers down dean's chest,  
watching intently as it rises and falls

their legs are intertwined,  
dean's muscled legs laying heavily on his slim ones,  
and dean's rough hand is clutching his side

his hair is the colour of the honey rivers flowing through heaven,  
his skin the colour of the milk streams racing through paradise,  
freckles like golden, twinkling stars

he's practically home

castiel runs a thumb across an eye lid,  
a green that mimicked his father's beautiful  
creation laying underneath it,  
and trailed it across a strong jaw

his lips are a rosy pink,  
soft and smooth,  
like gentle flower petals

he closes his own ocean blue eyes,  
letting his finger tips dance across his cheeks and neck,  
smiling when dean let out a breath of laughter

he can feel each individual dip and pore and bump,  
every wrinkle and hair,  
humans are incredibly detailed

angels are light,  
no wrinkles, no hair, no pores,  
just elegance

his fingers brushed over dean's features,  
as he imagined all the expressions they were capable of,  
his borrowed heart racing when he thought of his smile

angels don't smile, or emote at all  
the don't need to,  
soldiers don't have feelings after all


End file.
